Thank You, Sephiroth!
by kuja's girl
Summary: A story of the events of the end of disc one through Cloud's eyes. Some spoilers and an unexpected ending. Please read and review! ^_^


THANK YOU, SEPHIROTH!  
BY KUJA'S GIRL  
  
"How beautiful!" Cloud thought as he looked down at the Lunar Harp, which he held in his hands. He was in Bone Village on his way to find Aeris in the City of the Ancients.  
Aeris is the sole survivor of the Ancients, and Sephiroth was out to make sure that she could survive no longer. Cloud's job was to keep this from happening, along with RedXIII and Tifa. He looked over at the two of them, who were waiting patiently by the entrance to the Sleeping Forest. They had to enter the peaceful forest before they could get to Aeris.  
"Let's go," said Cloud, "We don't have a lot of time. If we wait too long, then it might end up being too late."  
"Yes, let's go. Onward through the Sleeping Forest!" RedXIII said.  
As they entered the forest and played the harp the trees began to awaken all around them. It seemed as if the name "Sleeping Forest" was most unfitting for the tranquil place that lay before them. All they could do was proceed and find out what fate had in store for them.  
"Cloud, is everything…going to be alright?" Tifa asked.  
"Of course, everything's going to be fine. Once we settle this whole thing, everything will be fine. I promise," he replied.  
"Thanks Cloud," she said.  
They walked over a huge rocky area, and coral lined the ground like beautiful flowers. It became a very tense moment with every step, as they knew that with every step they drew nearer to the City. RedXIII flicked his tail back and forth as a sign of impatience.  
"How much longer should it take to get there?" RedXIII nervously asked.  
"We'll be there soon. I'm walking as fast as I can!" Cloud replied.  
Tifa and RedXIII both knew that Cloud's mood was because of what was happening. Yet, Tifa thought that there was something more to it, something that he wasn't telling them. However, she knew better than to ask him.   
A gentle breeze washed over them like a warm ocean wave as they entered the world map. They looked a bit disoriented as they tried to figure out where they had ended up. The last thing needed at that moment was to get lost.  
"Where are we? Oh Cloud, we can't get lost! We only have so much time left!" Tifa said.  
"Relax, Tifa," he said, and then silently added, "God, I've told her that many times before this. Why does it seem like sometimes people just aren't listening to me?"  
Cloud, Tifa, and RedXIII continued to trudge through the long, winding canyon. It seemed like a never-ending path, ready to swallow them whole. If the suspense didn't kill them, then it seemed as if the cold, biting wind would. They didn't know how long they could last in their big journey that was leading to the end. Sometimes they began to wonder if they would be able to make it through life itself.  
Soon the immense City of the Ancients stood before them. It's mystery is exceeded only by it's beauty, and very few people have stepped foot on it's holy ground for many years. Thoughts raced through their minds, and panic reared its ugly head. The moment of truth seemed to be upon them. The moment when they would find out everything they needed to know, whether they were ready or not.  
As they entered the City, an odd feeling came over Cloud. It was as if he was both happy and sad, loved and hated, all at the same time. Lately he hadn't been himself; it was like another person owned his mind and spirit. Something, or more like someone, tugged at his soul and played with his heart. He couldn't take it anymore.  
RedXIII was the one who brought Cloud back down to earth.  
"Cloud? Cloud, are you all right? You seem very distant, as if you're off somewhere very far away," RedXIII said.  
"Look, I'm fine. I already told you that. Let's just keep moving, alright?" he said.  
"Yes, I think that's very wise at the moment," RedXIII replied.  
They traveled deeper into the city. It was a place of peace and happiness; the only place in the world where not one drop of blood has been shed.  
Cloud and company decided to have a look around the city of mystery. They couldn't believe their eyes as they walked along the path of shells that made up the legendary City of the Ancients.  
"Cloud, I've always wondered something, and it's been a rather urgent concern of mine lately," RedXIII said.  
"Well what is it? I doubt I can help, but it's worth a try anyway, I suppose," said Cloud.  
"The City of the Ancients is the former home of the Ancients. I've always had some suspicions about a possible relation between the Ancients and me. Do you think that maybe I once had relatives who lived here?"  
"I think that in the main scheme of things, we're all related in some way or another. So, yes I think you are related to the Ancients. Yet, so am I, and so is Tifa, and all of our friends, especially Aeris. I, however, am more honored than anyone to be of such great blood," Cloud said.  
"Why, Cloud! What a lovely speech. That didn't sound like you at all. Who are you and what have you done with Cloud?" Tifa jokingly asked.  
Cloud simply sighed and continued to explore the city. Night crept up on them like a silent stalker. Before they knew it, it became time for them to find a place to rest before they all collapsed with fatigue. Deep into the city they found the abandoned home of an Ancient. Everything there was still intact, as if no one had ever even left. Strange light illuminated from small blue globes that were set all around the house. They seemed to have a hypnotic sense to them.  
As he took another look around he saw something green glowing on the roof of one of the houses. When he took a closer look he found out that it was a Comet materia. He had the feeling that he might have a chance to use it sometime soon.  
"There's a bed here. We should get some rest. Shall we?" RedXIII asked.  
"I think we should," Cloud said.  
Sleep overtook them, and soon they were all fast asleep. Comfort, unfortunately, was not an option due to the stiff and hard beds that they were forced to use. Cloud was having a hard time falling asleep, and he thought it was from stress. He lay awake staring at the ceiling, and he let his mind wander like a lonely traveler.  
"What am I doing? What am I doing with this? With my life? I should be in there taking care of business, not laying here resting. Aeris would be so ashamed if she knew," he thought.   
He listened to the silence that filled the room like damp air. Restlessness was hard on him. Confusion was an emotion that was dominant in his life recently. Tragedy after tragedy caused him grief. Perhaps this would be the end of all the bad things in his life right now.  
A voice called out to him in the night. He couldn't make out the words, but the voice was very familiar sounding to him. He immediately jumped out of bed to wake the others up.  
"Aeris! I hear the voice of Aeris calling out to me! She's in the city, and I know she's in danger!" Cloud cried out in the still and quiet night.  
"…But Cloud!" Tifa said.  
"But nothing! We have to go right now. We really don't have a lot of time," he said, and with that ran towards the city.  
Cloud was standing back at the main entrance to the City. Before him stood the main part of the mysterious city, and Aeris was inside. His only choice was to go inside.  
He proceeded deeper into the city. The voice of Aeris seemed to be guiding him, telling him just where to go. Up ahead of him he could see Aeris on the altar, kneeling and praying. He quickly ran down the stairs in a desperate effort to get to her in time.  
Down the staircase and through several doorways he went. He looked ahead of him and he saw Aeris, the sunlight gently shining down on her. Cloud, Tifa, and RedXIII walked forward, and they could see the shining water below the altar. She almost looked like an angel. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes.  
He walked over the stepping-stone that led to the altar. A strange feeling came over him, and his hand reached for his sword. He pulled it out and walked toward Aeris. He lifted the sword high over his head and prepared to have it slice her in half.  
"Cloud! No! Stop!" Tifa yelled.  
He was soon brought back to his senses and dropped his sword. It hit the altar with a clatter. Aeris looked up at him with her deep green eyes. Just then Cloud could see some movement out of the corner of his eye. Something told him this was a bad sign, yet Aeris continued to stay calmly kneeling on the altar. He looked up to see what it was that he had seen.  
After that everything happened in slow motion for him. He could see Sephiroth falling from the sky, sword pointed downwards. He could see Aeris sitting on the altar. Then it all came into place. Aeris was impaled on Sephiroth's sword, truly an awful way to die. She slumped over, eyes now closed. Her white materia fell, bounced off the altar, and landed in the clean water below. Sephiroth simply looked at Cloud and smirked. He seemed to be very proud of himself at that moment.  
Cloud walked over to the lifeless body of Aeris, and then looked over at Sephiroth.  
"She'll no longer be able to laugh, or cry, or get angry! Hey…wait a minute!" Cloud said.  
"Huh?" Tifa asked.  
"She's gone! She's gone! Yay! How cool is this! If Sephiroth hadn't done it, then I would have done it myself! Jeez!" Cloud said.  
There was a long silence as Cloud took a moment to do his victory dance. He ran up to Sephiroth and gave him a great big hug. Then he looked over at RedXIII and said, "Finally! God, I thought she'd NEVER die!"  
~~~~~ FIN. 


End file.
